A Christmas Carol
by Luna Motou
Summary: Bakura has a cold heart for those who love Christmas.  Then when his dead partner, Zorc, appears and sends him three spirits.  Will it be enough to bring love and warmth back to Bakura's heart?  Or will it lead to despair and doom?


Luna: NEW STORY! ^^

Kiley: *giggles* it's a Christmas one!

Yugi: Luna will try her hardest to finish it by Christmas Day

Yami: And please forgive her…High school hates her

Luna: *cries* I am trying…My teachers hate me

Yugi: *hugs Luna*Yami: Luna does not own us but owns the ideas for this story

Kiley: Please enjoy *hugs Luna*

==Chapter 1==

==My POV==

This story takes place the day before Christmas. I'm sure you have heard of all those happy holiday stories. If so…This one is quite shocking.

Why you may ask? This story is about a man, a cruel man, that learns to either enjoy Christmas or suffer the consequences.

So let us begin in the town of London in the 1800s. It was a brutal winter. Some families don't have homes and are in poverty.

Now let me take you to this shop that has black covering walls, and a grim / evil look too it. As you see here comes our man of darkness. His name is Bakura Ryou.

==Bakura's POV==

I walked down to my mortgage store. I am the wealthiest man in London and I am proud of it. I smirked as I walked by a street to see some people freezing in the cold.

Then suddenly a small girl walked to me and pulled on my coat lightly.

"E-Excuse me s-sir," She said with fear in her voice

"What is it kid? I'm busy," I said in a cold tone

"C-Can you spare a few coins…I have nothing t-to feed my siblings," She said.

"Then get a job," I said, "Now move," I walked away without looking back.

I walked into my store. The name was Evil and Helpful. I looked around and saw my attendant trying to warm up by the fire. I glared because he was only allowed to do that once I was here, not while I was out.

He had spiky tri-colored hair with blond lightning strikes framing his face with a few extra pointing skyward. He had crimson red tips, and black covering the base. His eyes were blood red but they had a softness in them.

"Atemu!" I said causing him to jump as I said his name in an icy tone.

Atemu turned around with some fear in his eyes.

"Y-Yes Mr. Ryou?" He said in a sniveling tone.

"Have you finished the pile of work I gave you?" I asked

"Y-Yes sir, I have." He said.

"And have you finished your chores?"

"Yes sir,"

"Very good have I given you a raise?" I asked

"You have sir…Only a 3 dollar raise when I do your laundry," He said a little proud.

"Very good," I said and sat down at my desk.

I was reunited with my one true love, money. I had several stacks of gold coins on my desk with some silver and copper coins. I sat there counting the coins and recording them.

It was cold in my store, even if the fire was small, it wasn't "feed" enough to warm up the store. I didn't mind because I adored the cold. I looked up and Atemu was standing in the doorway.

"Yes Atemu," I asked in a sort of annoyed tone.

"I just wanted to ask you something sir," He said and walked inside.

"What is it," I asked with small curiosity.

"M-May I put another log on the fire, or perhaps some coal sir," He asked.

"Now Atemu, you do realize that when you do that I deduct 2 coins from your paycheck remember," I asked mater-of-factly.

"Y-Yes sir…forgive me," He said.

"Alright you are forgiven," I said.

I noticed that Atemu didn't leave. He just shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. I realized he was going to ask something else.

"Yes Atemu," I asked.

"I-I was just wondering sir…" He said in a scared tone.

"Yes," I asked.

"Would it be alright if I can have Christmas day off Mr. Ryou," He asked.

My blood boiled as he asked that stupid question. I despised Christmas a lot and a hated even someone saying that dreadful name.

I looked at Atemu. He was waiting patiently for an answer. I might as well give him the dead truth.

"No," I said bluntly.

"B-But sir, please," He asked pleading.

"You should want to work Atemu, even through a holiday," I said.

"Sir please, my wife needs me at home. She needs me to help her with the turkey and the children," He said with a begging sort of tone.

"I see, If your not dedicated Atemu then your fired," I said with a mental smirk.

"No sir please, I-I'll come in to work tomorrow," He said with misery.

"Very good, bright and early, at around 9," I said.

"Yes sir, oh and your nephew is here," Atemu said.

I growled mentally as the door opened. There stood a young man with a cheerful expression and a smile in his eyes and warmth in his heart.

"Malik…" I said.

==End Chapter==

Luna: There you go

Kiley: What did you think?

Bakura: I think you captured my evil nicely

All: *anime sweat drop*

Luna: ….Right…

Yami: Please review

Yugi: Feedback is appreciated but careful if you flame Luna unless you want flames back

Malik: *presses black out button*


End file.
